


Future Family

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Meredith notices how close Jo and Bailey are.





	Future Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Meredith watches as Jo holds Bailey on her hip. It's so natural looking. If Meredith didn't know better she would think Bailey was Jo's son. Jo walks around like it's nothing. Like she always has a baby on her hip. Alex sits down next to Meredith. "Do you and Jo have a secret child somewhere?" 

Alex chocks on whatever he was drinking. Once he stops her asks, "What?" 

"Look at her!" Meredith points over to Jo and Bailey. "She's pro with him." 

"Those two have always been tight." He says like it's nothing. 

"Since when?" 

"Since always." Alex answers back."

Meredith rolls her eyes. "Alex, he's barely one years old."

"Yeah and we watch the kids a few times a month. When we do that I play dolls or color with Zola and Jo would hold Bailey and play with him. She got good with babies from working with me so much. Some reason Bailey and Jo get connected." He explains. 

"Seriously?"

"The kid can tell that she's pretty. Also, she's good at making weird faces and sounds." 

Meredith looks at JO again. Bailey's laughing as she gently tickles his stomach. "You need to put a ring on that one fast." 

"I'm trying." He exclaims. 

Meredith smiles at Jo and Bailey. She's glad Alex has her. They're going to make a great family one day.


End file.
